The disclosure relates generally to high temperature semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor devices for transient voltage suppression in high temperature environments.
At least some known sensitive electronic equipment use Transient Voltage Suppression (TVS) devices to protect the equipment from lightning strikes or electromagnetic interference (EMI). High power TVS devices are typically available only as discrete devices that are electrically coupled together at the circuit board level to attain the electrical characteristics needed in a particular application. Several TVS devices and/or other components are often connected in parallel and/or series to obtain a required breakdown voltage and current carrying capability. Connecting multiple components together on a circuit board increases the area of the board considerably, which also increases a weight of for example, an aircraft and the heat generated by the multiple components.